1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module and, more particularly, to a backlight module adapted to a keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, can be found in variety of electronic equipments for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. From consumer electronic products to industrial machine tools are all equipped with a keyboard for purpose of operation.
As technology advances, there are many types of keyboards in use. Users pay much more attention to visual effect of keyboard except basic input function while choosing keyboard. So far a light keyboard has been developed. The light keyboard attracts users in visual effect and can be used in darkness. Therefore, the light keyboard becomes more and more competitive.
The light keyboard is usually equipped with a backlight module for emitting light. The backlight module comprises a light guide plate and a light source. The light source is disposed neighboring to the light guide plate and used for emitting light into the light guide plate, such that the light is guided by and emitted out of the light guide plate. In some cases, a hole may be formed on the light guide plate and used for accommodating a pointing stick, a fastening member or the like. Accordingly, in the light keyboard of the prior art, the light emitted by the light source may leak from the hole of the light guide plate easily, so as to cause a light leak phenomenon.